wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Wyrm (Warcraft III)
In ages past, the ancient Dragons who were near death flew to the land of Northrend to die. To this day there are entire Dragon graveyards that are littered with massive petrified bones and skulls. When Ner'zhul the Lich King took control of Northrend, he used his powerful magics to raise the ancient Dragon skeletons from the dead. Now the skeletal Dragons radiate cold power and think of nothing other than serving their dark master. Frost Wyrms have a cold-based breath weapon that can do shattering damage to enemies both on the ground and in the air. Information Frost Wyrms are one of the ultimate Undead units. Frost Wyrms do a lot of damage and have a splash damage attack that slows enemy units. They also can freeze buildings making them great to use against towers. A large group of Frost Wyrms can be difficult to stop. It's best to surprise the enemy with Frost Wyrms and remove the enemy ability to counter them. Frost Wyrms are pretty slow so it can be challenging getting them around the map. Frost Wyrms are a late stage Undead unit and it can take quite a bit of work to build up to them. Frost Wyrms are especially powerful in team games but can also be used in 1 vs. 1 games if they last long enough. Usually, Undead players Creep with their Hero and Ghouls until they can build up to Frost Wyrms. Their Spirit Towers and Halls of the Dead/Black Citadel can easily protect undead towns until they reach Boneyards. Frost Wyrms deal no splash damage when attacking air units. It's typical for Undead players to build 2 Boneyards so that they can train multiple Frost Wyrms at once. Frost Wyrms take quite a bit of time to train so you need multiple Bone Yards to train a group of Frost Wyrms quickly. Frost Wyrms have a splash cold damage attack, which slows enemy units for 10 seconds. Frost Wyrms always have this ability. ;Frost Wyrm Counters Learn how to counter air units. For Frost Wyrms it's usually best to use other air units to beat them or mass damage spells such as Blizzard or Starfall.Dragon Hawk Riders are a very good counter with their Aerial Shakles ability. Spells and Abilities Freezing Breath (Passive) :When cast on a building, temporarily stops all building activities. | |- | |} This upgrade is must have because it allows you to assault enemy towns and towers. Upgrades ;Creature Attack :Increases the attack damage of Crypt Fiends, Gargoyles, Destroyers, and Frost Wyrms. : :;Improved Creature Attack ::Further increases the attack damage of Crypt Fiends, Gargoyles, Destroyers, and Frost Wyrms. : :: ::;Advanced Creature Attack :::Further increases the attack damage of Crypt Fiends, Gargoyles, Destroyers, and Frost Wyrms. :: ;Creature Carapace :Increases the armor of Crypt Fiends, Gargoyles, Destroyers, and Frost Wyrms. : :;Improved Creature Carapace ::Further increases the armor of Crypt Fiends, Gargoyles, Destroyers, and Frost Wyrms. : :: ::;Advanced Creature Carapace :::Further increases the armor of Crypt Fiends, Gargoyles, Destroyers, and Frost Wyrms. :: External links Category:Frost wyrms